Gakuen Alice Emma's Story
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: Emma Yukimizu is a normal 12 year old, you know a perverted older brother, a rich mary-sue mother, and father, and an amazing alice!


**Gakuen Alice Episode 1**

"Emma Keiko Yukimizu,what are you wearing?"the sound of an angry voice rang through the Yukimizu household,Emma's mother Ume searched her daughter head to toe her new school uniform had rolled down striped leggings,rolled up sleeves,and had many colorful pins all over it.

"It's my new uniform mother"Emma smiled evily"It's my way of rebelling against the stupid new rule of having a uniform".

"Well,it looks terrible,take it off"Ume,a prep always obeyed the rules she was the teacher's pet in school,Ume pinted to Emma's room,Emma slowly dragged herself in there.

Emmanuel appeared beside Ume in the hall"I told her not to do it"he said his mother looked at his perfect uniform.

Emma pulled all of her pin's off,rolled down her sleeves,and took off her leggings replacing them with ugly knee socks,Emma hid her pins, and leggings in her back-pack.

She walked into the living room"Is this better,mother"Emma gritted her teeth trying to hide her smile, of changing her uniform back to it's tricked out way's once she was at school.

"Good,now Emmanuel will walk you to school"Ume gestured to Emma's older,extremely hot brother,however he was a suck up just like Ume.

"Come along ,Emma, don't want to be late for school"Emmanuel hooked his arm in Emma's and dragged her outside.

"Goodbye, mother, tell father I said hi once he gets home"Emmanuel smiled,and waved.

"Goodbye, daughter, son, I will see you later"Ume replied mimicing Emmanuel's actions.

Emma dragged Emmanuel all the way to schoolEmma even had to tug his arm off once she was in the building"Let go, idiot!I have to use the bathroom"Emmanuel slowly let go.

"I'll escort you there"he said, he winked, and put a finger to his mouth.

Emma gained a look of fear, she smiled nervously"That's so considerate, but I wouldn't want you late for class, so I guess you have to be going"Emma pointed to the ticking clock in the hall.

"Hmm"he also looked"Guess so,see you later Emma"Emmanuel walked down the hall with his arms behind his back.

"Finally"Emma creeped into the bathroom,she slowly knocked on every stall door,she finally picked a stall, cmforted in the knowledge no one else was in there.

Emma put her pin's back on,traded her knee socks for striped leggings,and rolled up her sleeves, she put her knee socks in her back-pack,Emma heard the bell ring.

"Yes, a late enterance, and a rebelling outfit,Emma smiled she walked out of the bathroom,and to her class door,her back pack hanging on her right shoulder.

Emma knocked on the door, the teacher, , came to the door,and opened began"Miss Yukimizu..." however he stopped once he began to eye her uniform.

"This is an outrage!"he screamed in a few seconds gaining the attention of everyone in the class room, they huddled to the door.

"What?My uniform?"Emma smirked"Just what I think of this stupid new rule".

"To the principal's office!"he pointed to the most evil room in the world,Emma's face drained of color she hadn't excpected to get in that much trouble.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather give me dettention every day after school for the rest of the year?"Emma asked hopefully.

shook his head,"Didn't think so"Emma whispered as she began to walk torwards the principals office.

"Oooohhhh"all the students said, turned around"Get back to work!"they all ran to there chairs.

Emma knocked on the principals door,slowly a tall, woman with long platinum ringlets, and nails long and sharp like cat claws opened the door"Yes, Miss Emma Yukimizu, how may I help you?"she said sweetly,she knew all too well of Emma's past of getting in trouble, but never had she been sent to the principals office.

"Well.."Emma struggled",I as you can well see"Emma stopped and gestured torwards her outfit"Am out of uniform".

"Of course" scratched her nails against the wood door,Emma and everyone within the halls, held there ears.

"Come in" fully pened the door and let Emma in, she sat down in a small leather love-seat.

walked to her larger,more proffesional,leather and sat in it"Now tell me"she looked at her sharp nails, but still concentrated on Emma"Why did you come in her with that pathetic rag".

", I personally, and remember half the students agree with me on this"Emma had to point out"The uniforms are a bad idea, the students where dressing respectably before, and these uniforms are ugly, and not necessary".

patted Emma's leg"Emma, dear, I agree with you but, it wasn't my choice, it was the states they just couldn't be convinced otherwise, and now according to the state, for rebelling I must 1st" held up one finger.

"Let you have a nice,long, talk with a student who agree's with the uniforms"she held up her next finger"And 2nd, call your parents and inform them of your behavior".

Emma began to panic, her parents would kill her once they found out,Emma tried to change the subject"So who am I going to have to speak to?"

Her eyes widened with fear"Tomomi Tanaka"she said.

Emma was brought into a dimly lit room,there where only two chairs in the room"Take the one on the left side" instructed.

Emma nodded, then sat in the chair"I'll be back in a minute with Tomomi"she closed the door.

"_Oh no!My worst enemy the perfect, goody two shoes, Tomomi Tanaka!Who has been jealous of me ever since accidently spilled my apple juice on her, and made it looked like she peed, in kindergarten!"._Emma relived the memory.

"_Smeone else better be in here to hold me back from punching that..."_Emma stopped as she heard the clicking of the door,coming in was a tall, skinny, lanky, girl with skin perfectly peach, eyes a lovely hazel, and long straight orange hair in a hime-cut, she wore her uniform perfect.

"Hello, Emma, I hear your rebelling against dress code"she smirked"Big surprise" she whispered.

She walked over to the other seat, and sat in it"Emma, uniforms mean that no-one will worry about having better clothes than some one else,and there absoloutley free".

"This is a private school, everyone here is rich"Emma countered.

"Uniforms show that we are a fancy, sophisticated school".

"Like I said before, we're all rich, we always wear "fancy sophisticated" clothes"Emma put quotes around the "fancy, sphisticated" part.

"Uniform's mean that no one we'll be showing there breasts, or female parts to the world"she began to get angry leaning forward in her chair.

"We all dressed respectably before"Emma also leaned forward in her chair.

"Uniforms prevent plaque"Tomami almnost screamed.

"Liar!"Emma screamed.

They both stood up,Tomami walked straight to Emma's face"You wanna fight me,Yukimizu?".

Tomami poked Emma's chest"Don't touch me,Tanaka"Emma warned.

"Would you happen to mean like this?"she asked trying to sound innocent while she poked Emma in the same spot.

"No, like this"Emma slowly lifted her head, Tomami began to chuckle, Emma screamed, she raised her fist then hit Tomami.

"Oh so you do wanna fight,"Tomami got up she was about to hit Emma, she closed her eyes, and nothing, Emma heard Tomami gasp.

"What, have enough alre..."Emma began then looked down and saw Tomami's hand had gone right through her stomach, Tmami pulled her hand back, and grabbed it with her other hand.

opened the door"Have you girls settled everything out?"she asked smiling.

"You bet"Tomami said she hugged me"I won't tell if you won't" she whispered, I nodded.

"Good"Emma heard her say"Now Emma,time to go home, Emmanuel is hereto escort you".

Emmanuel suddenly appeared beside "How troublesome some to have a riot girl as a sister"he said, he once again hooked his arm through Emma's, and dragged her out of the building.

"Mother, and father are going to kill you!" Emmanuel teased, I gave him a death glare.

Emmanuel opened the door when they got home, he unhooked his arm there parents where smiling happily on the couch"Mother, father, didn't you receive a call today concerning Emma?".

Emma grabbed Emmanuel's lips"Shut up!"she whispered harshly.

"Oh yes"Emma's father said, while her mother nodded"But we're not concerned about that anymore".

"Why?"Emma slowly asked.

Before either parent could answer a man with long, blonde curls and indigo eyes walked through the door, he had a cup of coffee in his hand"Because, you've been invited to the Alice Academy"he looked torwards Ume"By the way thank's for the coffee Ume".

"Oh"Ume waved her hand up and down"Oh it was no trouble, we're absoloutley thrilled you want to take Emma, and Emmanuel to the most prestigious school in all of Japan!".

"Wow, awesome!"Emmanuel said throwing his hands in the air "When do we leave?".

"As soon as you pack your things"Emmanuel ran to his room to pack.

Emma stood there in shock"You know Emma you should pack too"the man said.

"Why would I want to go to some snotty, stuck-up school?"Emma crossed her arms.

Suddenly there was a pink aura around the man "That's a horrible way to describe Alice Academy, by the way call me Narumi-Sensei" he winked.

Emma suddenly ran to her room, in just a few minutes she was packed, she walked back into the living room.

"It's about time"an impatient Emmanuel said sitting on the couch with two large suitcases laying onthe floor beside him.

Emma had three suitcases in her hands"Ready to go?"Narumi-Sensei held out his hand, and smiled.

"I guess"Emma answered unsure, she walked over to Ume and Hibeki she hugged both of them"Bye mother, bye father"she said.

"Goodbye, Emma, we'll write to you often, look for are letters and write back"Hibeki said.

Emma let go she and Emmanuel walked to the door,Emma took Narumi-Sensei's hand, they walked out the door to a large car.

"I call driver's seat!"Emmanuel screamed making Emma cover her ears.

Narumi-Sensei laughed"Sorry, I think you're a little to young to drive"he said.

Emmanuel was forced to sit in the back with Emma, though Emma was the only one who seemed to mind, especially since Emmanuel kept scooting a little too close to Emma for her liking.

They finally stopped in Tokyo in front of a huge school, whichhad a huge gate in front of it.

"Finally"Emma said she pushed a now snoozing Emmanuel off her side, waking him up.

Narumi-Sensei walked out of the car, he opened the back door for Emma, she climbed out following a still confused Emmanuel.

Narumi-Sensei pointed to the huge building"Welkcome to Alice Academy".


End file.
